As A Reward
by Tokishimo Rika
Summary: With no clear chance of being together with the one they really love, they turn to face each other again- probably their last. A story of two childhood sweethearts, separated by fate and was brought back together, finding a place where they belong.
1. Chapter 1

Crossover (Gakuen Alice-POT)

Ryoma/Sakuno, Natsume/Mikan, Sakuno/Natsume

Romance

AU

Summary: With no clear chance of being together with the one they really love, they turn to face each other again- probably their last. A story of two childhood sweethearts, separated by fate and was brought back together, finding a place where they belong.

* * *

As A Reward

* * *

Sakuno

Making a stuffed toy for Eiji-senpai is not enough to make up an apology for what Ryoma-kun did to him.

Sakuno shoved the sewing kit inside her school bag.

Maybe she should just bake cookies for Eiji-senpai. Or maybe she should make a plushie that looks like him, hugging a tube of his favorite toothpaste.

She'll probably take another route on the way home. That way, she could pass through Sylvia's shop- Sylvia, who's still single up to this time and indulged herself with knitting and sewing. Her grandmother already allowed Ryoma-kun to walk her home, and she'd been meaning to have more time together with him.

Ryoma-kun wouldn't mind. They're best friends; he would help her with anything, like how she would help him. Besides, it's his fault that Eiji-senpai is acting all childish and spoiled.

"No! I want Saa-chan to wipe my sweat for me!" Someone wailed below.

Her spot under a sakura tree provided a perfect view of the tennis court. She could clearly see the high school non-regulars running to and fro, missing and returning each hit. The fan girls watching and cheering their own favorites.

Eiji-senpai was still wailing and shaking his head. "I want Saa-chan! Saa-chan!"

She sighed and stood up. She knew she had to go down there. She knew that, with a 60 percent approximate possibility. 40 percent was to just ignore him...

She's becoming like Inui-senpai more and more.

As she entered the place, the cries and soothing words rang louder in her ears. Moving closer, Eiji-senpai crawled to hug her by her waist.

"Saa-chan!" he cried.

Patting his head is the only way she thought that can calm him down. Ryoma-kun was supposed to drink Inui-senpai's experimental concoction. It's not like the usual juice that he makes. It looked normal.

Though it seemed okay by appearance, Ryoma-kun didn't trust anything the lad gave him as a drink. He challenged Eiji-senpai to a match and promised him two months' toothpaste budget. Eiji-senpai agreed, of course. If his precious toothpaste is the price, then why not?

Ryoma-kun won the game. Eiji-senpai was offered a refreshment- the one Ryoma-kun was supposed to drink.

The concoction turned out to be a potion. Her sweat, included in the recipe, was supposed to make Ryoma-kun want her. An addictive feeling that will last for two weeks. They were only down for one week.

The senpais must've wanted the both of them to be together, still.

Sakuno can watch Ryoma-kun clearer from here. Leading five games, Sakuno knew he would win against Momo. He always won against Momo. Ryoma finished him off with a drop-shot.

Ryoma is still calm and collected. Just two of the many reasons why she loved him. She wished they would be in a relationship. A secret one will do. But he said so himself: "You're my first girl best friend."

He didn't have to include _best_. He didn't even let her misunderstand the difference between a _girl friend_ with a short pause and the one without. Like how he didn't let her believe that he was teaching her English every Saturday afternoon just to have time with her.

He did it as payment for lunch she gives him everyday. And he keeps reminding her every Friday. She still fantasizes, though, about how she can be the _girlfriend_- the one without a short pause- of the clueless and dense, yet handsome guy best friend of hers.

She's stuck in the friend zone, much to her dismay.

"Saa-chan, I'm thirsty, nya." Eiji-senpai's habit of saying nya came again. It's crazy and childish, but it's a sign that he's being himself.

She got over her nasty habit of stuttering. She's more confident now. Not really before. People are getting over their mannerisms now. "What do you want, Eiji-senpai? I'll get it for you."

He hummed as he thought of what he liked, "Apple Juice, nya!"

"Okay, but you have to let go of me."

"But," Eiji-senpai hesitated. "But I want you here..." He's acting like a little kid, she nearly forgot that he's two years older than her. She decided to seize the moment.

"But you know, I can't buy your favorite apple juice with you clinging on me like this." She cooed. "If you keep doing this, I won't love you anymore."

It came out wrong. It sounded wrong. Maybe she overdid it. She was treating someone older than her like her child. Must be pretty amusing for a sadist like Fuji-senpai, but just as she'd thought, she might have overdone it.

The look on his face surprised, "You love me?" He blurted.

He said it. Oh my god, he said it. Wrong move. She hoped no one heared him, but his voice was so loud, there's no way no one didn't hear.

No one said a thing- thank god no one did, she would have died from embarrassment. She looked around. They weren't paying attention, aside from the regulars. Her grandmother wasn't there.

Sakuno thought of what she would answer. She also chose to be careful. "B-by what you are doing now, I don't think so."

Those were the safest words she could think. Somewhat offensive and rude, but she had to avoid further misunderstandings.

He scurried away from her. "Do you love me now?"

She hates being the center of attention. She hates it even more when she's sitting on the hot seat. But also, she hates making someone- anyone- feel hated.

"Of course!" it came out loud. Like a squeak. She can't take it anymore. Ryoma's there. He's watching- maybe listening too. Sakuno can't have that.

He's walking away. That did it. She felt everything break. She felt her eyes getting wet.

"I...I'll go get your drink."

Why and how did she even get into this situation, she didn't know. Sakuno was supposed to feel little pain. It is to be expected. Instead, she felt numb.

Turning around, she headed for the vending machine. There's only one machine and she will, without a doubt, run into Ryoma-kun. But it didn't matter anymore.

Come what may.

She should just buy the materials for Eiji-senpai's plushie on her own. Walk home alone, even. It's easy giving her grandmother an alibi. She just have to leave before practice ends.

"Ryuzaki." Ryoma-kun's voice was heard. She's already by the vending machine.

He's drinking his Grape Ponta. Like he always do.

"Yes, Ryoma-kun?" She said, trying to not sound affected by something. The welling tears probably have dried. She felt like it did.

"Don't spoil Kikumaru-senpai too much."

She sighed, "I didn't intend to. I didn't want to be in this kind of situation in the first place."

"Sorry."

"What?"

"...shouldn't have given him that drink."

No one said anything after that. Her manner of speaking made her sound angry at him. She's not angry at him. She never did.

She pushed buttons and pulled out two tetra paks. Building up courage, she faced Ryoma-kun, only to see an unexpected guest.

Maybe it was the shock. Or she just lost her grip. The drinks fell from her hand. And maybe her hands were always sweating without her noticing. So stressed, it started shaking.

But she knew that was not the reason. Anticipation. She knew the man, twenty five short strides from Ryoma-kun. She can see him clearly.

"Natsume..."


	2. Chapter 2

As A Reward

* * *

Natsume

Natsume held his breath. She's there, alive. Just like what the research team told him.

He doesn't know what he's feeling right now.

Sakuno. Alive. She's there, still wearing the braids he told her to keep. He made sure she only showed him whenever she takes it down.

She kept her promise.

It was so that she didn't get caught in the horrible sea of fire event years back. And he thought she did.

He would be jumping in joy at this moment, but it's not like him to be doing that. All he did when he was settled in the academy was think about Sakuno:

Sakuno got caught in the fire.

Sakuno dead.

Sakuno won't be seeing him again.

No more picnics with Sakuno.

Sakuno not achieving her dreams.

No more kisses from Sakuno.

Sakuno. Sakuno. Sakuno. His sister, Aoi, can be easily blamed. But he didn't blame her. It's not her fault. He knew Sakuno would say that too.

Now that he'd seen her, he didn't know what to do. He just ran in and did everything just to see her. And he did.

She looks like the Sakuno he remembers- maybe because she is Sakuno. But she turned out to be so beautiful.

She's wearing a school uniform with a lot of green. Green suits her, although he knew she didn't care about any other color besides pink. It's her favorite.

Her hair reached her mid-thigh. Might be longer with her hair loose.

Her braids. She kept her promise- must've kept the other ones too. She held on with their promises, while he let go.

"Natsume...is...is that you?" He heard her ask, four steps ahead.

He wanted to say "Yes. I'm back, Sakuno." But he's afraid to hear her tell him that he's such a bad person, leaving her behind just like that.

He told her he'd bring her to the new amusement park. She must have waited for hours. The image of her sobbing near the ticket booth waiting for him pains him inside. Natsume decided that he'll make up for the times he wasn't with her.

He nodded, looking directly at her eyes. Oh god, she's crying.

"I- I waited for you at the amusement park. You weren't there s-so I just went home. I didn't want to see it without you." her voice was quivering. He can't help it stop. He doesnt want to see her cry. Just for the sake of everything, he hugged her.

She instantly hugged back. "I- I heard there was a big fire. Y-you didn't do it, right? Right?"

Natsume started shaking his head side to side. "Stop crying, please." He finally said.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. It's just that... you were gone. I searched everywhere! I-"

"I missed you. So much. I can't forget about you."

He tightened his hug. She returned it with the same force. He lied. Ruka knew that wasn't the case. He tried to forget about her. He even found another person to love. Mikan filled the empty space. The space Sakuno should fill. But that was not the case. Natsume forgot about Sakuno.

Sakuno didnt.

She pinched him. Hard. Natsume jerked away and let go.

"Welcome back."

She smiled and hugged him again. Only to be pulled back by a guy with cat eyes.

"Who are you?"

Right. Sakuno was with a guy. He forgot.


End file.
